


In the Name of Learning

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [408]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/27/20: "comfort, embrace, pace"Theme Week: ConsentWe continue in high school.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [408]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	In the Name of Learning

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/27/20: "comfort, embrace, pace"
> 
> Theme Week: Consent 
> 
> We continue in high school.

Nobody was more stunned than Stiles when one of Derek Hale’s brainiac friends (Lydia Martin, probably) exposed Stiles’s crush on him and Derek expressed mutual interest.

Derek too “felt an attraction,” as he’d phrased it. Stiles smiled recalling that though still cringed a little remembering their first awkward embraces and nervous kisses.

Derek admitted good grades were his priority but in the name of learning he was willing to try new things, although his comfort zone would be narrow.

Stiles didn’t care at what pace they moved. Manners and passion were not incompatible and restraint most definitely had its rewards!


End file.
